Vampires & Immortals
by Miss Bixie
Summary: Bixie is an immortal girl, who runs into some very deep problems with the Vampires and their Kingdom. Find out how she makes peace with the Vampires.
1. First Encounters

Author's note: I do not own the idea of immortals. I got this idea from Alyson Noel (Author of the Immortals series) . I just re-adjusted it to fit my own story. Also this is my very first time trying to write something like this. I'm open to suggestions and criticizm.(:

I sped off toward my house. _What trouble had I gotten myself into this time? _I shook my head, realizing this wasn't the time to question my actions. With incredible agile-like actions I dodged trees, jumped over rocks and sliced my way through a stream. I approached a tree, took a chance and jumped onto it, digging the edges of my converse into the trunk of the tree, steadily climbing up it. Hopping into my window, I shut it tight right after me and locked it. I breathed in a gulp of air, instantly calm. _That was nothing_; I thought to myself and smirked.

_**Alright, I know what you're thinking, super human speed, agile, quite a bit of strength and she's got the whole attitude going on. She's obviously a vampire! Wrong. I'm an immortal. And now I know you're thinking 'Well that's not any different from being a vampire.' Wrong again, my friend. Immortals don't do all the blood sucking that vampire's do and we tend to keep a low profile. We have good speed just like vampires and we're pretty agile and strong to say the least. I don't mean to be cocky or arrogant; it seems I was born with this. I'm just stubborn, plain and simple. By the way, name's Bixie.**_  
"What's a pretty young girl such as you doing around here?" he questioned me with his blood red eyes. I noticed a scar on the right side of his face. _I wonder where that could've come from._

Now that we understand each other, back to the precarious situation I had gotten myself into. You see, I had been messing around in the forest around my house and I ran into a vampire.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I joked, smelling his scent in the air. _Yup, a vampire. That's what I thought_.

"Well I don't know if you've heard around here lately that there's been some crimes, murders to be exact. You should be more careful." He said, eyeing me.

"Alright, thanks for your help." I smiled politely, my senses on edge just in case.

"No problem." He said as he seemed to saunter away.

All of a sudden I heard a quick whoosh past me and I was pinned against a tree.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to sound in distress.

"I warned you. Dangerous things happen here." He grinned evilly.

"Please don't hurt me." I whined, making his eyes grow redder.  
"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." He leaned down, smelling my neck. How far would I let him go?

"Please. No." I whined, pretending to squirm around as he leaned in closer, I could feel his teeth grazing my neck.  
Just about as he was to bite my neck, I kicked him with all of my force from lower and upper body, sending him flying back into another tree.  
"What are you?" he hissed, moaning while lying on the floor of the forest.

I knew it was only seconds before he'd regain his full health and be back up on me. I ignored my opportunity to come up with some witty comeback and ran to my house as fast as I could.

I think this catches you up to the point in the story where I started.  
The only thing I didn't know at the time, the vampire I had just sent back flying into a tree, was more important than I could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell back onto my bed, relaxing. All the sudden I thought I heard a buzzing sound in my head.  
"You have no idea what you've just done..." The husky voice whispered inside my head. "I'll be visiting soon..."  
I panicked slightly, but calmed myself down. I grabbed the phone on my bedside table and dialed the only person I knew that would make me feel pretty safe.

"Alex. Alex!" I whispered into the phone.  
"Huh? What? Oh! Bixie! Hey there." He said groggily.

"Alex, I need you to come over, I have a strange feeling I'm being watched or stalked. You see I ran into this vampire today and I injured him and his voice, it was inside my head. I'm usually great with blocking out incoming messages." I said, partially calm.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, love." He said, as we both hung up the phone.  
I waited about 5 minutes before I heard a knock on my front door; I peered through the peep hole. It was Alex. I opened the door, glancing him up and down, a warm smile appearing on my face. Alex was about 5 inches taller than me, shaggy straight black hair falling down around his ears and curving around his chin. He had brilliant caramel eyes that matched mine perfectly. His black tee-shirt clung to him, and his black skinny jeans paired well with his grey converse.  
I leaned up on my tippy toes to hug him and he leaned down and hugged me back.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing me.  
"I'm fine. Better now, actually." I smiled again, gazing at him. When I was around him, all my arrogance evaporated.

"That's good." He smiled back, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah." I mumbled against his chest.  
"You seem tired." He said quietly, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me upstairs to my bedroom.  
"Not really. I'm slightly worried." I said as he set me on my bed.

"About what?" he questioned curiously.

"I ran into a vampire today. And he could telepathically talk to me in my mind. It was the strangest things, I usually filter anything from people I don't really want to hear from but he broke though that filter." I glanced up at Alex.

"That is strange." Alex said as he looked at me with worried eyes. "And you're sure it was the vampire that contacted you?"  
"I'm positive." I said with confidence.

"Only very powerful creatures can break through filters you've set in your mind." He said slowly. "Did he happen to have a scar on the right side of his face?"  
My eyes widened at this question as I slowly nodded my head.  
"Oh no.." he said, groaning. "..Bixie you ran into the Vampire King. He often roams these forests back here because they're not very much populated by humans and usually he only hunts animals. I suspect that your rare appearance there must've been a surprise for him."  
"Wait? The Vampire King? I thought he was dead!" I said, shocked.

"It's his son that's taken over now." He said.

"Figures." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'm sure we can settle this out with him without having to resort to violence." He reassured me, by sitting next to me on my bed.

I leaned into him, feeling his steady, even breathing. I nodded my head sleepily, falling asleep slowly as my vision went black.

The next morning, I woke up more relaxed. I sighed, glancing around my room, seeing Alex perched out on the edge of my window.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Enjoying the view from here." He said as he turned back to face me.

"But I don't quite enjoy that view as much as I do the one standing right in front of me." He smiled.

I blushed a very light shade of red. He jumped into my room, whirling past me, arriving right behind me.

"You should really check out the view more," He whispered in my ear, his arms around my waist, bringing me in front of my full length mirror. My hair was all tossed around and I had a few dark circles under my eyes.

"Perhaps I would if it were actually worth viewing." I laughed.

"Oh but it is, trust me, I would know." He grinned.

"You're funny," I smiled, pulling away from his arms, walking toward my staircase and descending it.

"Breakfast time?" he peered around the door from my room.

"Yeah." I called back up the staircase, preceding the go to the refrigerator. He sped down the staircase, arriving at the fridge before I did. "You seem hungry."

"Oh, I am. Though the elixir isn't what I'm eyeing." He grinned, a glint in his eye.

"Uh-oh.." I slowly backed away into the living room, but before I could get far I was pushed by force back into the couch. I felt his hands reaching around my waist, a brilliant smile on his face. He leaned into kiss my nose.  
"Absolutely perfect." he said, smiling.  
"Can I eat now?" I laughed.

"Who says I'm going to let you go just like that," he muttered into my hair. I swear, sometimes he could be so serious, but other times he could be so silly. I smiled to myself.

"Please.." I begged.  
"Fine." He laughed, releasing me. I walked over to the fridge again, pulling out a bottle of the red liquid.

"You know this stuff almost looks like blood." I smirked.  
"No wonder so many people get us confused." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no wonder." I said, and then drank the elixir. He took his own bottle and drank his portion of the elixir.

"Delicious." He said with a charming smile.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door.  
"I didn't invite anybody over.." I said curiously.

"I'll go with you to get the door." He said, following me.


	3. Chapter 3

I peeped through the peep hole and saw Saundra, one of my greatest friends in the world. I eagerly opened the door, and threw my arms around her.  
"Saundra!" I exclaimed.  
"Bixie!" she exclaimed back.

Saundra was 1 year younger than me (in mortal years), although I had known her only since a few years back. She had dark brown hair that was layered and a pale complexion with chocolate brown eyes. She was also the same height as me which made me happy that I wasn't the only one this short. Unlike Alex and me, Saundra was a vampire and had been for 3 years. She had been the only vampire I had ever made friends with, and for being two different creatures we were the best of friends.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her politely.  
"I just thought I'd drop by after hearing some recent news in the Kingdom. The King ran into some creature or person in the woods that injured him. He couldn't figure out what it was and was outraged and was yelling a ton today in his castle. You could hear it from all the way over on the other side of the Kingdom. Know anything about this?" She eyed me carefully.

"Well, I think that might've been me." I admitted.

"Knew it." She flashed a smile. "Good job Bixie, showing that tyrant his place."

"I don't know about that.. I was just trying to protect myself." I shrugged.

"Lately he's been getting out of hand though with his ridiculous orders though, so I'm so glad to hear that." She smiled again.

"Even though it might mean danger for me?" I asked.

"Oh no, I think he'll probably forget it. After all he's not the smartest." She laughed.

"So you say…" I muttered.

"Hey, I'm a vampire, not deaf." She smirked.

"I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but I just want to add in that The King of Vampires is actually pretty smart. Smarter than you think." Alex interjected.

I glanced up at him.

"You know something we don't?" I asked curiously.  
"No." He answered blankly, walking back into the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Saundra asked.

"I don't know. He was fine this morning." I shrugged.

"Maybe he's worried." She suggested.

"I guess." I answered.

I gazed at Alex in the kitchen. Something was bothering him; you could tell by the way he was fiddling around with random objects on the kitchen counter tops.

My gaze was broken when suddenly I heard another knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." I muttered under my breath. I arrived at the door, looking through the peephole. Some man about 5 years older than me, was outside my door and I had no idea why.  
"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly though the door.  
"The King wishes to have a word with you. He sent me here as his messenger to deliver this personal invitation." He showed the scroll up to the peephole. Sure enough it had been signed by the King himself. He then slipped it into the mail slot on my door. I checked through the peephole again and he was gone.

I reached cautiously towards the scroll, picking it up.  
It read:

"_Dear Miss,_

_I have invited you to my Kingdom, to discuss some matters I wish to cover. Please come at once._

_Sincerely,_

_The King_"

_Simple and short_, I thought. _Weird._

"Who was that?" Saundra asked inquisitively.

"The King's royal henchman dropped by to invite me over to the Kingdom" I replied.

"Ooh, sounds scary." She chuckled.

"I don't want you going alone." Alex interrupted.

"But he just invited me, I don't know if he'd be open to having other guests." I replied, but cringed at the thought of myself going alone.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go alone. I'm going with you." He stated.

I sighed.  
"Alright." I agreed.

"Oh! Count me in too! I'm heading back there anyway." Saundra said.

So I packed up a satchel with a bottle of the elixir, and a few personal items such as my cell phone, and my Ipod. 


	4. Chapter 4

"To get there, we'll have to create a portal. Everyone ready?" I said.

Alex and Saundra nodded their heads and we joined hands. Concentrating with all our effort, we managed to create the portal to the Vampire Kingdom.  
"Ladies first." Alex joked.

I smirked at him, stepping through the portal. Saundra followed after my and then Alex. I noticed that the portal immediately shut after we had stepped through.  
I looked around. The sky was dark, and there was a brilliant bright white moon. There were several stone houses around and a road that lead up to an eerie looking castle.

"Ah you must be Bixie." A voice said behind me.

I turned around quickly to see a younger looking boy.

"Greetings, I'm Felix." The boy said. "I'm here to take you to the King."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Though I do hope I'm not bothering anyone by bringing a few friends along. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Oh of course. The king is always welcome to new people.." he slowly smiled, revealing his fangs. "Anyway, let's move along shall we?"

We followed him up the cobblestone road, passing many vampires. They all gave me vicious looks as if I had committed a crime and was about to be sentenced to death.

We finally arrived at the dimly lit castle. It was pretty big and had one balcony that stuck out, from what appeared to be the king's room. I cocked my head curiously to the side. Something caught my eye on the balcony, it was him. He stood perfectly still, smiling politely at us as we stepped over the drawbridge. When we made it safely over, I looked back at the road we had just taken. Not too late to turn back now, I thought to myself. I sighed and moved forward and we entered the throne room. I felt Alex's arm quickly slide around my waist, I looked at him and his eyes seemed to be narrowed in on something ahead, I glanced forward and saw The King. He stepped forward in a more apparent light.

"My my, Miss Bixie, is it? You're looking ravishing today." He grinned showing his fangs. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were royalty." His eyes flickered to Alex.

"Thank you, sir." I hissed a bit, trying to contain my tone.

"Now if you'll be so kind to step this way, I need to talk to you alone." He said calmly, gesturing to the staircase.

"No. She's not going anywhere alone."Alex stepped forward, his eyes glowing with protection.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" he smirked, sizing Alex up.

"I'm Alex." He said.

"Right…Anyway, I promise I won't harm her, on my honor." He said smiling, pulling me away from Alex by my waist. I tore away from him and followed him upstairs, wanting to get this over with.

We arrived inside his room.

"Sit." He gestured to his bed. I stood still, refusing.

"Alright then." He said.

"What do you want?" I hissed under my breath.

"You." He said. My eyes widened. He chuckled.

"Yes you. You see when I ran into you in the forest, I apologize; I was very… hungry. You were very strong, and able to fend off me, which says something about you. I'd very much like it if you stayed here so we could study you, and your kind. And perhaps we Vampires and Immortals could arrange a sort of an alliance." He shrugged. "But that's up to you."

"I'd rather die." I retorted back.

"Are you really sure about that?"he approached me closer, pushing me against the wall.

"Get off me." I said calmly.

"You know I could kill you right now so easily. Why don't you reconsider your answer?" he stated.

"No thanks, Fangs." I smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"he stared into my eyes, an intense gaze. I turned my head away but he turned my head back. "Look at me."

"I'm sure I don't want to help you." I stated, matching his fierce gaze.

"Oh, what a fierce little fighter we have here." He chuckled, and then leaned his head in smelling my neck. "You smell as good as you did the first time…"

"Don't get any wise ideas; you said you wouldn't harm me. On your honor, too." I said.

"I won't harm you…" he purred and then leaned in closer. My senses heightened, I started to sift through his thoughts. _Torment, Kingly Duties, Immortals, and…_ I couldn't make out the last one. But I figured it out once I felt his cool lips press to mine. _Lust.  
_"What the hell?" I screamed against his lips, and pushed him off me, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Pardon me," he said with a glint in his eye. "Couldn't help myself."

"That's it. I'm not staying here." I said angrily, and stormed out of his room and went down the stairs.

"Bixie, what's wrong?" Alex said, as he stopped anxiously pacing around.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said flatly.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.  
"Positive." I replied.

"Oh Miss Bixie," I heard a voice coming from the stairs. "Please do reconsider your decision; I'll give you some more time. Maybe we can work things out." He grinned devilishly.

"In your dreams." I muttered under my breath as we walked out of the castle.

"What decision? What did he say?"Alex asked.

"Just. Forget it." I said.

Alex stared at me worriedly. He glanced up at Saundra and she shrugged.

"Are you coming?" I glanced at Saundra.  
"I'm going to stay. It's getting late." She said apologetically.

"Alright." I said.

Me and Alex held hands outside the castle and directed a portal back to home.

We arrived at my house. I sat down on my bed and put my head in the palms of my hands.

"Bixie really, love, what's the matter?" Alex worried eyes searched mine.

"I'm fine." I said. I curled up on my bed and pretended to go to sleep. Alex sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, watching over me carefully.

Finally, my eyes started to become heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I began to see a vision in my sleep… I was watching myself from outside my body. It looked like me with some sort of crown?... I looked closer at the image and I saw that I was in a blood red dress, my skin was paler than normal, and I didn't have my amulet around my neck. I saw a figure besides me and shifted my gaze to it. It was a man in 15th century wear and he also had a crown. He was smiling and so was I. He almost looked like… The Vampire King. He started to lean in closer. _No… No!_ And then he kissed me, and I smiled back as he pulled away. I felt all the blood drain from my face, and I immediately felt the world around my turning black again, slowly the whole vision disappearing.


End file.
